


Sure as the Setting Sun

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, playing the waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23262370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: The world around the Seelie Realm may think Amara unresponsive, but that isn't entirely true. She listens and watches and waits, using the knowledge she gains to choose what's best for her, not the world around her.
Series: Shadowhunters Tarot Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664110
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge





	Sure as the Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the collection's third card: The High Priestess. "A figure walks across water, causing ripples to expand out from their footsteps. A trail of half-eaten pomegranates float along in their wake in the light of a waning moon. Persephone in the darkness of the Underworld, awaiting her moment to rise into the light with all the knowledge she has gained.
> 
> The High Priestess brings balance to the Magician. Sometimes action is not always the best course, and it takes wisdom to know when to hold back, weigh your options, and gather your strength. The High Priestess is that wisdom, looking within yourself to find the answers, to trust in your own intuition. You don’t need the advice of those around you. You already know the truth. That certainty is power, and when we doubt ourselves or dismiss those gut instincts, we reject the power the High Priestess offers us. She heightens our awareness of hidden information, and we would be fools to turn away from that. Trust your gut." 
> 
> And (as a bonus challenge I set for myself) focused on [this stunning Shadowhunter's Tarot set's The High Priestess:](https://twitter.com/SERAPHERZ/status/1159791401342652421?s=20) The Seelie Queen

Nature has eyes and ears everywhere, and they all report back to Amara unfailingly.

It listens when people think they’re alone, whispering secrets into the darkness for the darkness to absorb and absolve… except the wind hears and carries the words back to her.

It sees when people think they’re unobserved, committing acts they would never dare to so much as think about in the presence of another… except the birds and the bugs watch and share their sightings with her.

Amara waits, gathering her knowledge with tried and true patience tested over time, knowing that all will serve a purpose one day. If that purpose is only for her to bear witness to, then so be it. But that isn’t often the case as most knowledge serves its purpose in the end.

When the first ripples of uncertainty break the calm waters of the Shadow World, those around her wait for orders that don’t come, not at first.

“Allow the others to react,” she advises. “Allow them to _overreact_ , as they so often do. It is not our time yet.”

They listen, as they always do, without doubt, or question.

She watches as Magnus Bane defends and supports his lover despite his own internal doubts.

She hears of Simon Lewis unhesitatingly putting himself into danger time and time again over the very people responsible for him becoming what he is now - he allowed them to be the death of him once, and yet he seems to have no problem doing it again.

She sees Raphael Santiago, in his weaknesses for the warlock and the fledgling alike, make critical errors in judgment she truly thought him better of.

She isn’t surprised when word reaches her of Lucian Graymark’s consistent decision to choose to put the wellbeing of Clarissa Morgenstern first in his life, perhaps at the cost of his own pack.

They doubt their instincts, ignore when the very soul of who and what they are tells them to protect themselves and their own above all others, and it will cost them… the only thing left to be seen is how much they will pay.

The Seelie Queen sees, and hears, and waits, confident in the certainty of her own truth. When the time is right - for her, not for them - she begins to hint at what she knows. And the others, realizing their mistakes, begin to fall in line behind her, right where she wants them to be.

**Author's Note:**

> (Find me on [Tumblr](http://bytheangell.tumblr.com) and also on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/By_The_Angell)! <3 )


End file.
